¡Pasatiempos!
by Kary Hun
Summary: Serie de drabbles y one-shots inspirados cada uno de ellos en una palabra en específico. ¡Todas las parejas! Rating T, por ahora para estar seguros, si necesito cambiarlo lo haré. ¡Disfruten!


¡Hola! Intentando despejarme un poco de la escuela y la academia de inglés les traigo esta serie de drabbles y One-shots que espero que les guste =). Anduve torturando a un amigo por msn para que me diga la primera palabra que se le venía a la mente y de ahí me inspiré para hacer este mini-one-shot xD. ¡Espero que les guste leerlo tanto como a mí me gustó hacerlo! Luego, cuando me llegue la inspiración y consiga otra palabra, haré el que sigue… Tan solo un pasatiempo para liberarme un poco de los estudios para mí y hacer lo que me gusta.

Disclaimer: los personajes de Junjou Romantica no me pertenecen, solamente los uso para manipularlos como se me plazca xD.

Palabra: Amistad.

Pareja: Misaki Takahashi & Usami Akihiko [Junjou Romantica]

Advertencias: Historia situada cuando Akihiko aún era el profesor particular de Misaki.

—Realmente eres un idiota—le dijo el escritor al menor mientras escudriñaba la hoja de práctica de problemas que había hecho previamente Misaki—, cometes errores de niños de primaria.

El joven de cabellos castaños no contestó, simplemente se limitó a observar del lado contrario donde se encontraba el mayor, fijando su vista a un punto indefinido. Sintió como la sangre le hervía en las venas y cerró sus manos formando un puño con cada una de ellas, tragó saliva con dificultad y se preguntó por millonésima vez cómo era posible que su hermano fuera amigo de ese ser tan despreciable que se encontraba a su lado.

—¡Cállate, déjame en paz, estúpido! —Estalló el muchacho mientras giraba a ver nuevamente a su tutor, quien lo observaba con indiferencia cruzado de brazos.

—Me parece que el estúpido aquí eres tú, no yo. —Contestó arrogante a los insultos del chico.

Misaki infló las mejillas y sintió como un intenso color rojo que reflejaba su rabia del momento se apoderaba de su rostro.

—¡Me tienes harto! —Pronunció y se levantó de repente para marcharse a su casa; sin embargo, sintió como una mano lo jalaba de una manga y lo atraía de nuevo hacia atrás.

—¿Dónde crees que vas? ¿Acaso no piensas ni un poco en Takahiro? —Misaki dejó de tironear al abandonar el deseo de escaparse de las garras del escritor, tuvo que morderse los labios para no lanzarle algún insulto en aquel momento. Suspiró y giró a verlo.

—¡Cl-claro, después de todo, lo hago por él! —El castaño se sintió aún más humillado al saber que su profesor había dado justo en el blanco—, ¡pero es que estoy harto de cómo me tratas!

Akihiko soltó su camisa y acercó de apoco su rostro hacia el del chico que lentamente se iba recuperando del enfado. El menor de los hermanos Takahashi notó los orbes del hombre tan cerca de los suyos que no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, mientras se cuestionaba a sí mismo el porqué se ponía nervioso cada vez que su maestro actuaba extraño.

—Y… ¿Cómo quieres que te trate? —Indagó finalmente mientras su aliento penetraba en los labios del castaño; cometía esa acción más para demostrar autoridad e intentar sacar una buena respuesta del chico que otra cosa, sin notar que el susodicho se apenaba cada vez más al reparar lo cerca que se encontraban ambos.

—¡B-bien! —Hizo una pequeña pausa intentando ordenar sus ideas en su cabeza, sabía perfecto que si no daba una buena respuesta, las cosas seguirían como siempre—; No… ¡N-no te estoy pidiendo de que me trates como a un amigo, pero sí como las personas _normales_ tratan a otras!

—Y ni siquiera aunque me lo pidieras—inquirió, haciendo hincapié lo que había dicho el menor —, nosotros nunca podríamos ser amigos.

—Nunca te lo pediría. —Murmuró el muchacho y se volvió a sentar en su lugar.

—Además, yo no creo verdaderamente en la amistad—el comentario de su profesor le llamó ligeramente la atención, alzó una ceja y giró a verlo.

—¿Por qué? —Atinó a preguntar curioso.

Usami rió por lo bajo.

—Porque tarde o temprano, uno termina enamorado del otro… Y no creo que un mocoso como tú podría soportar eso.

Misaki golpeó con fuerza la mesa mientras sentía que un aura tenebrosa se apoderaba de él. Akihiko levantó la mirada de la hoja de examen que repasaba en ese momento y se lo quedó viendo sin comentar nada al respecto; esperaba una actitud así del menor de todas maneras.

El joven apretó los dientes y tembló de la furia. Miró a su tutor quien mantenía una posición tranquila y egocéntrica, lo que hizo se terminara de hundir en odio.

—¡Esas son ideas gays tuyas! —Gritó el menor y recogió rápidamente el abrigo que se encontraba colgado en unas de las sillas, para dirigirse corriendo hacia la puerta de salida; pero, antes de abrirla, volvió a observarlo nuevamente con una vena marcada en su frente e inquirió—: ¡Además, si así fuera el caso, tú estarías enamorado de mí, viejo homosexual de mierda!

Los gritos acallaron ante el ruido de un portazo, cual se mantenía resonando una y otra vez en la cabeza del escritor por tal magnitud.

Akihiko tomó un cigarro y lo llevó a la comisura de los labios, para rogar paciencia ante el hermanito de su mejor amigo.

—Mocoso idiota—pronunció y una gran bocanada de humo se escapó de su boca—, él y yo nunca nos llevaremos bien.

No obstante, en ese momento, Usami Akihiko no sabía que terminaría perdidamente enamorando de aquel mocoso.

¡Fin!

Bien, recién el otro día estaba leyendo nuevamente los especiales del manga de Junjou donde mostraban como era cuando aún no tenían nada y Akihiko simplemente era su tutor. Me dio mucha gracia verlos pelear de esa manera, lo que me llevó a pensar qué cosas podrían haber pasado en todo ese tiempo jajaja xD.

¡Ojalá y les haya gustado! Espero que ustedes también se animen a publicar sus historias por más locas que sean (vamos, que yo realmente estoy chiflada xD).


End file.
